If You Asked Him
by rossxlaura
Summary: Ross knew the answer to nearly every question. But when it comes to the short brunette he's fallen for, he wouldnt know. Raura One Shot.


**Disclaimer: I dont own anything but the story k bye.**

* * *

If you asked him to tell you his favorite color, he'd tell you, "Yellow, of course." If you asked him his favorite thing to do, he'd tell you, "Performing on stage. No doubt about it." If you asked him if he liked a certain short brunette with blonde ends, he wouldnt know.

* * *

Ross always had an answer to nearly every question, but this question, he could never answer without having doubt behind his words. He liked being around Laura, he liked how his family got along with her. All but Riker. Dont get him wrong, Riker likes Laura, but he doesnt think Ross should date Laura. Something about "losing fans" was in his reply when asked about his attitude toward her.

Ross understood and he looked up to Riker. He believed in him. He knew he was just trying to do whats best for his little brother. But Ross wasnt little anymore. He was now 18 years old. He could vote, in 3 years of course, but he could! So why should he let his brother tell him whether he can or cant date the girl he had fallen for over the course of 3 years.

And there it had spilled out while debating with himself. He liked Laura. He knew Austin loved Ally but he wasnt sure if he loved Laura. Whenever he wasnt around her he had this urge to be with her. He wasnt himself when she wasnt around. He denied every question he was asked about liking Laura, but each time it seems harder to say no. His mind would wonder about her. Did he like her. No, we're just friends. Were they really just friends? Yes, to her atleast.

He knew Laura was oblivious anywho, but did she really not notice all of those times they'd flirt without even realizing they were.

Thats all he could think, until his phone rang, snapping him out of his daydream. He picked it up and saw it was a text from Rydel telling him to go down there and enjoy the party, not just sit up in his room. But he didnt want to. They had invited the cast and family and friends. He was down there for awhile and nearly everyone was here, except the brunette he had spent a long time getting ready for.

He debated on texting her but decided against it. If she comes, she comes. If she doesnt she doesnt, he told himself. He turned his head towards the door when he heard a knock on it.

"Can I come in," he heard the voice he had been waiting to hear all night. A smile spread across his lips as he quickly tidied his room and walked over to open the door for her.

"Hey Ross. Happy New Years Eve," she said smiling while leaning up to hug him.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her torso, "Happy New Years Eve, Laura."

If it was up to him he couldve held on forever but she pulled away.

"Do you wanna sit," he blurted out after sitting on his bed and gesturing towards the spot next to him. She giggled as she watched his cheeks turn a light red, she walked over and sat next to him, closer then usual.

"So, what are you doing up here, why arent you down there?"

I was waiting for you.

"I didnt feel well so I came up for a bit."

She nodded and looked around the room for a moment before returning her gaze to him.

"Can you believe its the last day of 2013. Gosh, its weird to think that tomorrow will be a new year," she told him while standing up and looking at his awards and trophies before turning back to him.

"So because of that, we are not gonna spend the last day up here in a room, we are going to go and spend time with family and friends. Enjoying there company," she said while grabbing his hand and pulling him up, "Got it?"

He smiled down at her serious, demanding face, "Got it."

She laughed and pulled him out of the room, leading him downstairs.

Once they reached the last step she leaned over to his ear and whispered, "Go have fun."

She turned to walk towards Raini, before turning towards him once more and whispering, "And meet me in the kitchen for the countdown."

With that she left to Raini, not looking back once. He stared at her as she walked away. His lips tugged into a smile, he loved her.

* * *

There was 5 minutes left of the day. Of the year. His mind shortly wandered off towards all the amazing things that have happened in that year. His tour, his album, his show, his onscreen kisses, his first real kiss with Laura.

Yeah, when they were in his dressing room, he was upset for something he couldnt remember, he couldnt even remember that day why he was so upset. But while she was talking to him, they got caught up in the moment and he kissed her. She kissed back but they agreed to forget it happened. He couldnt though. The kiss was on his mind. Is still on his mind.

He looked down at his phone, 4 minutes.

He heard light taps from wedges and the smile that was previously on his face, returned. He turned his head as she ran in from around the corner into his arms.

"Hey whats up," he asked, worried.

She smiled, "Nothing, i just wanted to hug you for the last time, until next year."

He stared at her, eyebrows raised. He playfully rolled his eyes and sighed, "You can laugh."

Thats all it took for the short brunette to begin laughing at her own joke that Ross still hadnt found funny. But he laughed anyways because he loved seeing her happy. He looked down at his phone again, 3 minutes.

Now or never, right?

"Laura. I have something to tell you," she stopped laughing and nodded. He took her hands and gently rubbed her skin with his thumb.

He took a deep breath, "I love you."

Her eyes widened as his did. He had meant to say I like you but the wrong word came out. His heart beat sped up even more than it had previously. Why did he say it? Another question he couldnt answer. His fear slowly washed away as he noticed a small smile begin to form on her perfectly shaped lips.

"I love you too."

His smile took over the look of fear on his face. She loved him too. He looked behind him to the clock on the wall. 47 seconds. 47 seconds of the day. Of the year. He turned back towards the girl in front of him that always seemed to brighten his day.

He counted down in his head as he heard the others in the backyard get ready for the final seconds of the year.

30.

He gripped Lauras hand tightly and looked into her eyes. He pushed a small amount of hair that had fallen in her face back behind her ears.

20.

This was it. 20 seconds left of 2013. He didnt want it to end. Laura gave him a look of reassurance. It was going to be alright. He gave a small smile as he heard the others outside begin to countdown.

10.

He inched closer to Lauras face.

7.

She smiled and placed her small hands around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist this time and lifted her up a bit.

3.

They waisted no time in letting their lips collide. Something they had both wanted. They both had been waiting for.

2.

He pushed his lips towards her even more one final time before hearing the screams outside.

1.

"Happy New Year!"

They heard the cheers but kept their lips locked. They pulled away slowly as Ross gently put her down, but their foreheads stayed connected.

"Happy New Years, Ross."

"Happy New Years, Laura."

* * *

If you asked him to tell you his favorite color, he'd tell you, "Yellow, of course." If you asked him his favorite thing to do, he'd tell you, "Performing on stage. No doubt about it." If you asked him if he loved a certain short brunette with blonde ends, he'd tell you, "_With all my heart._"

* * *

**This is my first one shot so sorry its a bit messy! But please leave reviews and lemme know what you thought. Oh and Happy New Year!**


End file.
